A new bar in town?
by Rima.sama123
Summary: This is a crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh, Death Note, Naruto, Hetalia A new opened bar brings new friends together, can their hearts be repaired from the pain? Warnign: Yaoi!


**It is a normal bar and cafe in the middle of the town. Or is it? What happens when characters from different series meet up in this special bar? How would it turn out? Well read and find out!  
****Don't hate me for my spelling or grammar! I try my best! **

A woman in her middle twenties stands outside the café/bar. She had black hair almost down to the ground, big red eyes, and a body that could make any man drool.

She looks proud at her work, and then she turn to her son that stands and stare at it to. She says: "How about we get this show on the road?" Her son smiles and say: "Would you give me the honor to open the portals?" She smiles motherly and say: "sure honey!" She hands him the key to the doors, and they open them.

A bright light was seen and then was it opened the grin at each other. She says: "Okay, now is it just to wait in some costumers!" Her sons grins and runs in. He dance a little on the dance floor in front of the stage, the mother giggles at her sons behavior.

The turns serious, she call: "Come back here, Toshi!" Her son, Toshi, did as his mother told him. He ran up to her and tilted his head in a cute way. She smiled at him and said: "You are big enuge to handle the music and karaoke, can you do that for mommy?" He made a smile that lit up her whole world, he nodded and ran over to the music box.  
She chuckled and walked behind the bar disk.

And just when she had gotten behind it, came their first costumer. She flashed a smile and said: "Welcome, what can I get you?"

The man had brown hair and ice blue eyes, they were sharp and he held his head high. He was very tall, but still he locked very sad in his eyes. She smiled motherly at him and motioned at a chair for him to sit down.

He looked at the chair and then sat down, he held his head down and mumbled: "A vodka with apple juice." She chuckled and fixed it. She handed him the glass. He took a sip, then looked down in the table.

The woman was just about to ask what was wrong, when a few more boys came in.  
One was very feminine and had blond hair, blue eyes and a big scar across his face. He wore leather and had a necklace with a cross.  
The other had red/brown hair and his eyes hidden behind a pair of goggles. He wore jeans and a striped shirt with a west over it. They walked up the bar and sat down two chairs away from the first.

She moved over to them, they order and she was quick with the making. She saw that the blond had a hard day, and the other boy was trying to make him feel better.

Once again was she going to ask what was wrong, when a loud music was heard. Which made the four at the bar jump in surprise. The bartender looked over at her soon with a stern look, he smiled a little and lowered the sound.

She chuckled a little and said to herself: "When is he going to learn?" The brown haired man looked up at her, she looked over at him and gave him a warm smile. He smiled a little in return, and asked: "Does he always have the music on too loud volume?"

The bar tender laughed and said: "No, he was just too eager to help me with my bar that he mixed with the player." The man chuckled a little and said: "It sounds like my brother…"

She started cleaning a glass and asked: "Did something happen too him?" The man looked up shocked. Then he smiled a little and said: "He died, just a few days ago…"

She nodded a little and said: "So your brother is Mokuba, Mr. Kiba." He chuckled a little and nodded.

They didn't say anything to each other, and it was completely quiet, except the music that was playing.

Suddenly did the other boys talk: "Mello, he is going to calm down soon. Just give him some time!" The blond haired boy, Mello, shook his head and said: "Near is never going to forgive me, matt…" The man with the goggles, Matt, sighed and took a sip of his drink.

Just then came a man with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and an orange overall. He sat down and ordered a drink. She made it for him, he had the same sad face that all the others.

Right after came two men, the same sad expression. The first had blond hair and blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses. He had a scary feature, but didn't look very mean. The other had blond hair and blue eyes, also hidden behind a pair of glasses.

They sat down and ordered a few drinks themselves. The mood in the bar was only gloomy.

The woman sighed, which made the boys look at her, confused. She put her hands on her hips and said: "Look, I am glad that you boys came here. But this bar is made to make you have a good time! Not for you to come and sulk, it ruins the mood in here!"

The boys looked stunned and shocked. The woman rolled her eyes and said: "I understand that you all have problems that you want to forget and get rid of, but this isn't the way to make them disappear!" The boy with blue eyes and spiky blond hair asked: "Well, what are we suppose to do?"

The woman answered quickly: "Have a good time, with a lot of dancing and just let your thoughts go!" The look on the boys face was confused.

The woman chuckled and said: "Let me show you, clue less boys!" She walked quickly away from behind the bar and out on the dance floor. The boys turned to look after her, she looked at her son who smiled and nodded. He knew exactly which song his mother wanted to show off to. Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls.

The song started, the woman started to sway her hips in the beat of the music. She looked stunning in the lights of different colored lights, she smiled and looked like she had the time of her life.

She turned to the boys and grabbed the closest, which happened to be the boy named Mello. She dragged him with her to the center of the floor, and started to dance again. Mello soon followed her example and was in full swing of dancing.

Matt sat stunned, they looked really good together. He couldn't help but get up and start to dance with them.

Close after came the blond spiked hair boy and danced to, the blond men with glasses came after.

They danced together happily, getting to know each other. But after a while, did the woman remembered her job and started to go behind the bar again. The brown haired boy sat there, he hadn't even moved from his place.

She looked over to him and asked: "Are you not going to dance?" He smiled a little and shook his head.

She sighed and asked: "So, what is it more to it?" Kiba looked up, but before he could ask did she say: "You have a boyfriend, what are you doing here? Did you get dumped?" Kiba shook his head and said: "He is just a little angry at me…" The woman sighed and said: "How about a game?" Kiba looked up, a little curios and asked: "What kind?" She smirked and said: "If you can guess my name in five guesses, you don't have to do anything I say, but if you don't you have to get up and dance with everyone!" He smiled and said: "sound interesting, okay."

~~~~~~ five guesses later~~~~~~~

The woman smiled victors and said: "Okay, prepare yourself Mr. Kiba! You are going to dance with me!" Kiba sighed frustrated and stood up. The woman led him to the floor and they started to dance with the other boys to the song: Everybody dance now.

They danced till everyone was out of breath, they sat down and she served drinks to everyone. They laughed a little together, glad they had made friends.

When the woman had cached her breath, she said: "I guess it is only fair if I tell you all my name…" The boys looked at her with interest and she said: "My name is: Rina!" The boys smiled at her and started to introduce themselves:

The blond spiky haired boy: "Nice to meet you! My name is Naruto Uzomaki!"  
The blond boys with glasses: "Nice ta' meet ya' My name is Alfred, and this is my friend: Brewald!"  
The Red/brown haired boy with goggles: "My name is Matt, this is Mello!" He pointed at the blond.  
Brown haired: "Seto Kiba…"

Rinas son came running and said happily: "I am Toshi!" Rina smiled and ruffled his hair. She said: "Yes, my little angel… until you get older, then will you be my little devil." The men chuckled a little and smiled down at the boy. Matt asked: "So, how old is your brother?" Rina and Toshi blinked a little and then burst out laughing, she said: "This is not my brother! It is my son." The men dropped their yaws.

Rina said: "I had him when I was 15, he is 13 now." Toshi giggled and said: "You are not the first to think that." He ran up to the music mixer and stayed there. Rina smiled and asked: "Mello, how do this Near you spoke of look?" Mello blinked a little at the sudden question, then he said: "He has white hair, he is an albino. Usually have a white pajamas on."

Rinas smile disappeared and she turned to the door and called: "Sorry! I thought you where him!" They heard a deep chuckle and a voice saying: "It is okay, I am albino thought." Rina pointed at a chair and the man sat down.

She gave him the bier he ordered and asked: "Do we have another broken heart here?" The man nodded and glanced over at Kiba before he burst out: "KIBA! What are you doing here?"

Kiba sighed and snarled: "Shut up tomb robber!" Rina gave him a glare and said: "No such language in here with my son close, if you pleas Mr. Kiba."

It became quiet again and Rina couldn't take it, so she said: "How about another round of dancing?" Most of the boys nodded and headed out on the floor, Rina raised an eyebrow at Kiba and the new-comer. She said: "You two are not getting away from dancing!"

The albino walked over and started dancing, Rina dragged Kiba out on the dance floor. And after just a few seconds where they all dancing.

Rina looked at the door and saw all of their partners coming in, she nodded at Toshi to take them to a table. He got fast and ran over to them and made them look at their partners dancing.

When the song was over asked Rina: "do you all wish to see you partners?" They looked sadly at each other and nodded at her. She smiled and said: "Well then I suggest you all turn around."

They looked confused at her, then they turned around and found their boyfriends standing there smiling at them.

Rina backed away, and just watched as the stunned party boys faces went red.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, he wrapped his arms around him and said: "You are never going to get alcohol again…" Naruto smiled against Sasukes chest and nodded.

Near walked up to Mello, and hugged him cutely. He said: "I am not angry at you Mello." Mello smiled and hugged Near.

Tino ran up to Berwald and asked: "I got so worried when you rushed out of the house!" Berwald smiled and hugged Tino.

Arthur walked up to Alfred and said: "You stupid git! Don't worry me!" Alfred smiled a little and said: "Sorry Arthur…" He kissed him.

Kiba walked up to Joey who stood and looked like he didn't know what to say. Joey scratched the back of his head and said: "Look, Kiba I am-" Kiba hugged him and started to kiss him.

Bakura ran up to Ryou, he hugged him hard. The kissed him tenderly. When they parted asked Bakura: "Can you forgive me?" Ryou smiled and nodded. They kissed again.

While the couples made up, did Rina notice that one of the boys stood alone and smiled at the couples. She walked over to Matt and asked: "What is wrong? You don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Matt smiles at her and shakes his head. He says: "I was I love with Mello, but I gave up when I saw how much he liked Near…" Rina sighs and nods, she said:"I don't have anyone either. My boyfriend died in cancer when he was 19…" Matt pulls his arms around her shoulders and say: "I'm sorry." Rina wrapped her arms around him and let a few tears fall.

After a few minutes of lovely dovley mood did Rina clap her hand to have everyone's attention.  
The boys turned to her and she smiled and yelled: "Now is it time to party! Hit it Toshi!" The boy laughed and hit the music at very loud volume. Rina started to dance with Matt, and the couple for themselves.

**Hope you liked it! Review and get a lot of hugs from me! :3**


End file.
